One of the most fascinating and frustrating aspects of the game of golf is the eternal quest for the perfect golf swing. It is recognized that a technically correct swing brings about impressive and satisfying distance and accuracy, but that even minor deviations from the correct swing in any of a large number of areas drastically reduce the distance and accuracy of the stroke. A golf swing is an intricate combination of carefully synchronized muscle movements. Among the many important aspects of a correct swing are balance, timing, and synchronization of movements between the left and right halves of the body.
Mastering the correct golf swing requires diligent practice under careful guidance. After the correct swing has been mastered, from time to time a golfer experiences periods in which "his game is off" due to subtle deviations from the correct swing technique. Understanding a correct golf swing is perhaps even harder than mastering it. Bad habits unwittingly picked up are difficult to recognize and break. Most golfers have difficulty diagnosing these subtle technical problems in themselves. A golfer may endure frustrating performance or even develop bad habits before he, or an experienced golf instructor, realizes what the problem is.
In order for a golfer to maintain a technically correct swing, he thus needs prompt feedback to correct problems before they become ingrained bad habits. It is not always practicable for a golfer to consult an instructor in a timely fashion. Thus there is a need for an apparatus which a golfer may use to diagnose problems in his swing and from which a golfer may receive positive feedback for correct technique.